chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Fork in the Road
Fork in the Road is the twenty-third and final episode of the fourth season and the 84th overall episode of Chicago P.D. Summary While in front of the review board facing disciplinary actions, Lindsay receives a distressed call from her mother who has found her boyfriend shot. Intelligence takes on the case and quickly discovers their case is related to high school students who are overdosing, they then learn that Bunny is more involved than they were first led to believe. Meanwhile, Lugo gives Voight an ultimatum regarding Lindsay, which prompts him to broker a deal with the FBI. Also, Halstead plans on proposing to Lindsay, but before he can, Lindsay accepts a job with the FBI in New York as long as Bunny gets no jail time and is erased from the case. The rest of the team sneak into the mob group's base and discover blood. They find a man bleeding it appears to be the getaway driver Ian who. Bunny agrees to testify about the robbery and the homicide is dismissed since the pills were retrieved. Voight sneaks into Bunny's place and puts on gloves looking everywhere in the house and examines a pair of glasses in the bathroom. He goes back to the precinct and talks to Bunny who is in a holding cell downstairs. He shows her the glasses and says that she needed the glasses in order to aim and fire. She accused that Johnny beat her and tried to rob her. Voight assumes that she targeted Johnny and was going to use the pill as a big pay day. Voight throws away glasses in the hudson and talks to Lindsay and tells her to don't hold back. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt Crossover Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead Recurring Cast * Kathy Scambiatterra as Medical Examiner Ruth Dwyer * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher * Esai Morales as Chief Lugo Guest Cast * Chandra West as FBI Agent Jennifer Spencer * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton * Carmen Bertucci as Carmine Lupino * Tom Pettey as Vincent Pollack * Christopher Hainsworth as Ted Marchand * A.C. Smith as Superintendent * Elaine Rivkin as Female White Shirt * Darren Stephens as Male White Shirt * Tayor Raye as FOP Rep * Patrick Cameron as Paramedic Quotes Atwater: I wonder if she heard back from the board already. Ruzek: Maybe. That's all the more reason to celebrate, right? Upton: Yeah, or drown her sorrows. Ruzek: Geez. Upton: Sorry, I'm Greek, I see tragedy in everything. ---- Bunny: Does she know? Voight: No one knows. No one can. Bunny: Thank you. Voight: Oh, it's not like that. "Cause I promise you, the second you put her in jeopardy, I'm coming after you. ---- Will Halstead: Mom's ring. She always said it's not a race, but whoever meets the right girl first gets the ring. ---- Upton: I'm taking my FOP lawyer. We've prepped. Nothing's going to bounce on this unit or Lindsay. I'm not that kind of cop. Platt: Good. Then I came up here for nothing. ---- Platt: Your mother's world record streak of bad luck and crap timing is still going strong, but you don't want to go up there. Lindsay: I just want to help, ok, I'm not looking to cover for Bunny. Platt: Ok, not only shouldn't you go up there, you can't. Per Chief Lugo, you can't palm in. If you want to disobey, it's me chaperoning, and frankly I don't need the cardio. ---- Halstead: You came home to find Johnny Martelli dying in your bed and you don't call 911? You call your daughter? Bunny: She's the police! Halstead: She's not an ambulance! Notes and Trivia * This marks the last appearance of Sophia Bush (Erin Lindsay) as a series regular. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes